Barely Breathing
by Jules
Summary: **2 New Chapters Are Up**A Philip/Chloe based story about their new found relationship and feelings for eachother
1. Out Of My Depth

-Barely Breathing-  
chapter one  
  
  
  
Peering through the blinds,Philip Kiriakis took a drink of his soda as a smile crept across his lips.  
From the bay window in the living room of his house he could see the front street perfectly,and more importantly his parents car peel out of  
the driveway as they rushed to the airport.  
  
"Ah alone at last" Philip sighed as he collapsed into the couch and glanced around the deserted room.  
  
"The whole house to myself for a week" he added tapping his fingers across the table top beside him  
"What to do?"  
  
As his eyes wandered the room for some source of entertainment,Philip ran a hand through his golden blonde hair.  
His eyes stopping on the coffee table under his feet,he lifted the cordless phone with a laugh and hit number two on the speed dial.  
  
"Brady residence" the voice said on the other line  
"Shawn speaking"  
  
"Shawn man,what's up?"  
  
"Hey Philip" Shawn replied yawning  
"I hear your parents are outta town"  
  
"Who told?" Philip asked jokingly  
"Has it been leaked to the paparazzi already...man I really have to start watching what I say around people"  
  
"Actually Belle told me" Shawn replied laughing  
  
"Ah talk to your girlfriend.. It's only eight AM,man you need HELP" Philip said laughing  
"Or perhaps you never got off..is she on call waiting right now?"  
  
"Ha ha ha" Shawn said in a serious tone  
"So anyway..how's your girlfriend?"  
  
Philip laughed and cradled the phone between his neck and shoulder as he reached for the remote.  
"Anyway I was thinking of having a pool party"  
  
"WOW changed the subject pretty quickly there" Shawn replied cracking up  
"Pool party huh? I bet you'd like to see..oh I don't know..Chloe in a swimsuit"  
  
Philip went dead silent on the line.  
  
"Hey man,are you there?" Shawn asked quickly  
  
"Huh,what?" Philip replied groggily  
  
"You when silent there...something wrong?"  
  
"Oh it's just Chloe"   
  
"What about her?" Shawn asked concerned  
  
"Well she...." Philip trailed off  
  
"She hates me!" Philip added sadly a few second later.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Shawn asked confused  
"Chloe's crazy about you"  
  
"Yeah" Philip replied with a nervous laugh  
"She just loves me"  
  
"What happened between you two?..I'm sure it isn't that bad"  
  
"Yeah,yeah man it is" Philip said clearing his throat  
"She's REALLY pissed at me about something..I can't figure it out"  
  
"You want me to talk to her?" Shawn replied  
"Find out what's wrong?"  
  
"No that's okay" Philip said switching the phone to the other ear.  
"I think we just need some time apart,you know to cool down"  
  
"I have a better idea" Shawn replied quickly  
  
"Oh yeah?" Philip asked sceptically  
"What's that?"  
  
"You'll see" Shawn answered quickly.  
"Just throw that bash and I'll take care of the rest"  
  
"Uhh..alright man" Philip replied unsure  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
  
Philip hopped to his feet as he hung up the phone.  
Walking to the backdoor of the house,he glanced outside at the pool.  
  
"This is gonna be one killer pool party" Philip said trying to convince himself  
"One killer party"  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
-Julia  



	2. Sleepless

-Barely Breathing-  
chapter two  
  
  
  
Bright sunlight filtered through the sheer curtains draped across the window as morning arrived.  
Chloe tried frantically to escape from under a sea of blankets as she laid restlessly in bed.  
Her heart beating a mile a minute,her breath short as she reached over to shut off the alarm clock.  
She'd had that same dream,the same reaccuring dream she couldn't get out of her head.  
  
"God pull yourself together" Chloe said climbing to her feet  
"It's nothing to lose sleep over"  
  
As she sat down in front of her mirror,staring at her tired reflection,Chloe sighed  
"Yeah right"  
  
"CHLOE!!!" a voice screamed from downstairs  
"Chloe I need to talk to you this instant"  
  
Chloe took a deep breath,trying to contain her rising anger as her mom screamed her name.   
  
Mrs Whesley stomped up the stairs and down the hall to her daughters room.  
  
Without waiting for an answer Nancy barged in with an angry look on her face.  
"Chloe I thought I asked you to come down"  
  
"Well I was about to before you so rudely stomped in here"  
  
Nancy look around the room from the doorway flustered  
  
"Well?" Chloe exclaimed angrily  
"What was so important you had to yell at me?"  
  
"Philip,Shawn and Belle all called this morning" Nancy snapped  
"And I don't appriate playing secretary,I have better things to do than sit around taking your messages"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and bit back what she really wanted to say  
"Thanks,I'll phone them right back"  
  
Stepping forward,Chloe edged her mom out of the room and shut the door.  
With a sigh of relief,she grabbed her phone.  
  
Pausing with the phone dangling in her hand,Chloe glanced at the time.  
"Only time to phone on person back"  
  
She quickly punched in the numbers and dropped down on to her bed  
waiting well it rang.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~Julia  



	3. You make me smile

-Barely Breathing-  
Chapter Three  
  
  
Sprawled across the comforter of her bed,Chloe cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear.  
Seven rings later Chloe pressed the off button,then hopped to her feet anxiously.  
Maybe they weren't home..maybe they just didn't want to talk..maybe..  
  
"Stop it!" Chloe scolded herself as she grabbed her bag off the floor  
"Just stop,your driving yoursef crazy"  
  
"Goodbye" she called out to her mom and Craig.  
  
The door slammed shut from the wind and she headed on her way to talk in person.  
One way or another she needed to straighten things out,once and for all.  
  
~  
  
Philip raced down the staircase,nearly dropping the towel wrapped around his waist.  
The doorbell rang for the fourth time.  
  
Swinging the door open with a hard pull,Philip suddenly realized he probably shouldn't be opening the door  
half naked.  
  
"Well hello!" Chloe exclaimed,grinning wildly.  
  
"Chloe!" Philip replied,turning three shades of red  
"Umm...common in,I'll be right back I just have to..."  
  
"Yeah I see that" Chloe replied with a laugh  
"Nice towel..black my favorite color"  
  
Philip smiled then ran for the stairs,taking them two by two as he rushed out of sight.  
Chloe walked into the living room and started to head for the couch when something caught her eye.  
Straightening back up,she reached out and picked up a leather book of some sort.  
  
"Philip's journal" she whispered to herself,running her fingers along the embroidered cover.  
  
She began to lift it open,but then stopped herself.  
  
'no you shouldn't' she thought 'it's private..how would you feel?'  
  
Glancing behind her shoulder,Chloe checked to see if Philip was coming as temptation set in.  
The coast was clear,but she still felt very uneasy.  
  
'well I guess it wouldn't hurt if I just peeked' she convinced herself 'just a quick glance and thats it'  
  
With a deep breath she lifted the journal from the table and carefully flipped it open.  
All of a sudden she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
As she scrambled to close the journal,it tipped and a bunch of photos fell from inside.  
  
"Oh no" Chloe exclaimed,struggling to pick them up from the floor before Philip saw what she was doing.  
  
Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the pictures in her trembling hands.  
Half a dozen snapshots of Philip and her together laid on the plush,cream colored carpet.  
  
Quickly gathering them together and shoving them back into the journal,Chloe's heart raced.  
Her hand stopped suddenly as she drew it back from the journal and read the words on the page.  
The words that set her into a paralyzed state.  
  
"Oh my god" Chloe mouthed silently,"Oh my god"  
  
  
~To be continued... 


	4. Everythings Not Lost

-Barely Breathing- Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: I don't, nor does the character in this fic own the song used, it belongs to the wonderfully talented Sarah McLachlan.(Words slightly changed)  
  
"What's the matter Chloe?" Philip asked, stopping on the spot as he entered the room.  
  
"What?" Chloe replied uneasily "Why would you think something's wrong?"  
  
"It's your face" Philip answered quickly with concern "You look like you've seen a ghost"  
  
Chloe slowly stepped back, keeping her eyes to the floor as if it fascinated her. Truth was though she was more scared than anything he'd see it in her eyes that she was lying.  
  
"Nothing" she whispered.  
  
"Chloe?" Philip repeated, his voice cracking as he placed his fingertip gently under her chin and tilted her head up "Chloe are you alright?"  
  
"Nothing, I didn't do anything, okay?" Chloe mumbled, her voice catching in her throat as she spoke.  
  
Feeling her heart racing in her chest, Chloe nervously tried to make sense of what she was saying. Her mind though, failed to cooperate, as her thoughts all scrambled around.  
  
The room was spinning, so she tried to take a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I have to go"  
  
"Wait!" Philip called after her "Wait, why?"  
  
Chloe swallowed, her mouth dry, and her hands shaking. She'd never felt more scared, and confused in her life.  
  
"I..I forgot a textbook"  
  
Deep breaths and she tried again "I need it for class and it's at home"  
  
Philip grabbed Chloe's hand as she raced for the door "You want me to give you a ride? You look sick"  
  
'I feel sick' Chloe thought sadly.  
  
There Philip was staring at her with such innocent, loving eyes..and she felt anything but. 'He'd do anything for me' Chloe realized, deepening her sadness. Looking into his eyes she began to feel uncomprehendable guilt, not to mention enormous confusion at the same time.  
  
Slowly shaking her head, Chloe walked to the door "See you at school"  
  
"Yeah, see ya" Philip replied sadly  
  
~  
  
As she walked down the pathway leaving the Kiriakis mansion, the words played over and over in her mind.  
  
Written in black handwriting on the small, delicate pages of his journal, Philip had wrote something she thought she'd never read.  
  
A song..a song about her.  
  
But that wasn't the only thing that made hot tears flow down her cheeks. No, it was the words that forced her to level with heart. The words that made her finally realize she had to be honest with herself.  
  
Chloe Lane is an angel , pure and simple. I can't even begin to describe the way I feel when I'm lucky enough to be with her. I've never loved someone the way I love her, I just hope she feels the same way.. I need to know if she feels the same way. So I've decided I'm going to ask her, I'm going to risk putting my heart on the line..hoping more than anything she'll accept the ring I bought. I know we're young, and there's a lot against us, but I truly believe this is it..everlasting love. So I'm going to do it, this friday at the summer beach party I'm going to ask her. I'll probably get so nervous, I'll mix up what I want to say but I'm going to ask..ask her to marry me.  
  
And then there was the song. Oh god the song.  
  
~Let me be empty and weightless and maybe  
  
I'll find some peace tonight  
  
In the arms of an Angel  
  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
  
That you make up for all that you lack  
  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
  
It's easier to believe  
  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
  
That brings me to my knees  
  
In the arms of an Angel~  
  
Chloe wiped her eyes, tears blurring her vision "I'm sorry Philip..I'm so sorry I haven't been honest with you"  
  
~To be continued... 


	5. Honestly Okay

-Barely Breathing- 

Chapter Five 

As Philip hoped to his feet to grab the ringing phone off the table,it nearly slid onto the floor. "Damn" he muttered,taking a deep breath "Just calm down" 

"Chloe?" Philip asked softly 

"No it isn't Chloe" an agitated voice replied "But right now you should be glad it isn't" 

"Shawn" Philip realized quickly "What does that mean? Whats going on?" 

Shawn balled his fist,trying to keep in anger in check "Philip THAT is exactly why you have such a problem with women" 

"What do you mean?!" Philip replied defensively 

"Your overwhelming her man!" Shawn answered "What did you do to Chloe? She came over to my place bawling her eyes out" 

"She did?!" Philip asked,his voice full of concern "Did she tell you what was wrong? I knew I should have stoped her" 

"No she left before I could get her to stop crying" Shawn replied "But she was mumbling something about love and a journal.." 

Philip felt his heart drop to his feet as he realized what Chloe was talking about. 

"You need to know something man" Shawn continued,taking a more serious tone "Chloe isn't used to having someone love,and care about her so much,infact she's spent most of her life thinking no one loved her,and feeling like nobody ever would..she pulls away when you try to get close to her" 

"You need to take it slower,don't.." 

Shawn stopped himself short,realizing Philip hadn't said anything in awhile. 

"Phil?" Shawn called out "Phil are you there?" 

"Umm yeah" Philip choked out "Yeah I'm here" 

"So do you know why she was so upset?" 

"I think she read my journal" Philip replied shakily 

Shawn was silent for a second 

"...I don't understand,why would your journal upset her?" 

"I guess she knows I was going to propose to her" 

"WHAT?!" Shawn screamed,not believing his ears "Please tell me you didn't just say what I thought you said" 

Philip was dead silent in response to Shawn's question. 

Shawn rubbed his temples,and tried to make sense of what his best friend had told him. 

"You've got to be kidding me man" Shawn exclaimed a few seconds later 

"I'm..." 

"Philip how could you do this?" 

"Shawn you don't understand okay,you don't know what our relationship is like,how much I care for her.." 

"I do know you probably scared your girlfriend off forever" Shawn exclaimed quickly "God Philip what were you thinking?" 

"I was thinking I love Chloe more than I could of ever imagined was possible to love someone,and that I want to spend the rest of my life with her" Philip replied, tears streaming down his face "Because she's the best thing thats ever happened to me and the thought of losing her scares me to death..losing her would be like losing my heart" 

Shawn listened to Philip,but didn't say anything. 

"Shawn I have to find her,and talk to her" 

Shawn cleared his throat,feeling bad for coming down so hard on his best friend "I'm sorry Phil I didn't know you felt that way" 

Philip smiled "Thats okay-" 

"No..I shouldn't have freaked out at you like that.." 

"Your just looking out for Chloe" Philip replied "I think it's great you care about her so much" 

"Well she's a great person" Shawn exclaimed warmly "She's one of my best friends" 

"So do you still think I'm crazy?" Philip asked,worry evident in his voice "Shawn do you believe in true love?" 

"No and yes" 

"Care to elaborate?" Philip asked with a laugh 

"Well first of all yes,I believe true love exists... my parents are living proof two people can love each other so much nothing can change the way they feel,and their love can overcome anything that comes their way. I think thats what true love means,you know? To love each other so much your love will be there no matter what" 

Philip picked up a picture of Chloe he had on his nightstand "Yeah I think I know how that feels..it's like everytime I hear her name I feel like I can't breathe,and when I see her..well forget about it,she takes my breath away" 

Shawn listened in awe,realizing his friend really did care about Chloe,and it touched him, making him smile. 

"No you aren't crazy,your in love...but I think the best thing to do right now is to..just give her some time okay,give Chloe some time to herself" 

Reaching into the top drawer of his dresser,Philip pulled out a tiny,black velvet box. 

"Sure" he nodded,"Talk to you later" 

"Yeah,later" Shawn replied hanging up. 

With a snap,the box opened to reveal a beautiful ring. Inscripted inside in handwriting it read _Chloe,my love_

Lifting his jacket off the bed,Philip put the box back in his dresser and walked out. 

~To be continued 


	6. Shiver

-Barely Breathing-  
Chapter Six:Shiver  
  
  
  
  
Chloe Lane walked through the doors of Salem High,with a distance gaze.  
Trying to discreetly blend into the mass of students in the hall,Chloe kept her head down.  
Nervousness,and fear rushed through her at the thought of running into her boyfriend.  
No,she had to avoid him today,at all costs.  
  
Across the hall,Philip Kiriakis dug through his locker for his notebook.  
As he felt a cool breeze hit him,he turned his head to the side.  
The door swung open and the one person in the world he wanted to see most walked in.  
  
"Chloe" it escaped from his lips before he realized.  
  
As if in a trance,Chloe stopped abruptly with a longing gaze back.  
  
'No' she told herself quickly 'Keep moving'  
  
Breaking away,Chloe bit her lip and turned as she walked over to Belle.  
On the other side of the hallway,Belle Black dialed the combination on her lock.  
  
"Hey" Chloe exclaimed,trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Chloe!!" Belle squealed,excitedly  
"Isn't it a great day?"  
  
Shaking her head,Chloe smiled at her friends constant optimism.  
  
"Sure" she replied warmly  
"Although it is pouring outside,and-"  
  
"I mean life in general,not the weather" Belle cut her friend off,and placed her hand on her shoulder  
"Are you okay? You seem kind of upset"  
  
Belle raised her eyebrow catching Chloe staring behind her "Chloe?"  
  
"Hmm? Yeah" Chloe mumbled nodding her head  
"That's great Belle"  
  
Belle laughed and waved her hand in front of her friends face "Earth to Chloe!"  
  
"Oh" Chloe replied,feeling her cheeks burning  
"Sorry I..well I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't think I didn't catch you staring at Romeo over there" Belle teased,as she looked back to where Philip was pulling on his backpack.  
  
Before Chloe realized,Belle was waving her hands in the air,trying to get Philips attention.  
  
"Hey Kiriakis" Belle singsonged  
"Your girlfriend over here can't keep her eyes off y-"  
  
"No don't" Chloe pleaded as she gently pulled Belle's arm down "Please"  
  
Belle looked at her friend with surprise  
"Whats the matter Chloe,did you and Phil get in a fight or something?"  
  
As Philip started to walk in their direction,Chloe's eyes darted back and forth.  
  
"I..ah-" Chloe panicked "Bye"  
  
Before she could reply,Belle watched Chloe escape out the front door of the school.  
Joining her side,Philip watched too,his expression crumbling.  
Belle turned to him and he jogged to class.  
  
"What was that about?" Belle asked herself out loud  
  
"What was what about?" Shawn replied with a smile as he walked up from behind her.  
  
"Hey Shawn" Belle said with a grin  
"Your late you know,the bell just rang"  
  
"Well then I guess your late too!" Shawn replied, pointing as the classroom door shut.  
  
Belle rolled her eyes,and followed Shawn.  
The hallway quickly emptied and they were left alone as Shawn quickly grabbed his textbook.  
Slamming his locker door shut,Shawn eyed Belle.  
Belle leaned against a wall,looking down the hall at the door in a daydream state.  
  
"Whats up?" Shawn asked turning to face her.  
  
"Oh its Romeo and Juliet" Belle replied dramatically  
"I think they had a fight"  
  
"Philip and Chloe?" Shawn answered seriously  
"Yeah they're having problems.."  
  
Belles eyes widened,and her face dropped  
"What you know...Spill Shawn Brady"  
  
"Nothing" Shawn replied quickly  
"I shouldn't have said anything"  
  
"Shawn!Phil and Chloe are my friends" Belle said,worry  
evident in her voice "You hiding something and I don't like it"  
  
Shawn glanced up at the clock on the wall  
"Later,were REALLY late for English"  
  
"Your right lets go" Belle replied quickly  
"But don't think your getting out of this Shawn,after class I'll meet you in front of the water fountain"  
  
  
~  
  
Philip sat at his desk only half paying attention to his teacher.  
Every few minutes he'd look back at the door expectantly.  
After a small knock the door cracked open and his heart leaped.  
Shawn poked his head inside the classroom from behind the door.  
Philip's smile fell as he realized it wasn't who he was expecting.  
  
"Mr Brady" the teacher exclaimed directing his attention to the back of the classroom "....and Miss   
Black,to what do I owe this visit?"  
  
"Uh were in this class" Shawn replied weakly.  
  
"Really!?" he replied with mock surprise  
"Because to my knowledge this class started fifteen minutes ago"  
  
"Sorry" Shawn,and Belle replied in union.  
  
"Okay" the teacher continued,waving them inside  
"So I guess I'll start attendance now"  
  
Shawn and Belle walked to their desks as the rest of the class watched.  
  
"Alright so the only people absent today are Mr Kevin Green and...Miss Chloe Lane"  
  
  
~  
  
Outside Chloe sat on a park bench in Salem Place slowly sipping a soda.  
Thinking about everything that had occurred the past few days Chloe sat back,and wiped the water off her face with her sleeve.  
The rain had let up a little,but it was still falling lightly.  
Chloe's hair was dripping wet but she didn't feel cold.  
After about an hour she was pulled out of her train of thought as she felt someone beside her.  
  
A stream of water fell from her hair down her cheek and a hand wiped it away.  
Turning her head to the side she was surprised to see him.  
Philip sat next to her,his hand showing his nervousness as he shakily pulled away.  
  
After a few second on neither saying anything Philip cleared his throat   
"I told Mr Johnson I was sick so I could get out of school...I wanted to talk to you Chloe because I was worried,and..I just think we need to talk,you know?"  
  
Chloe looked up into his eyes,putting up a cold front  
"I don't think thats such a good idea right now,I'm not sure you'll want to hear what I have to say"  
  
Philip stood up and backed away,devastated   
"Right,well let me know when you sort things out,I'll be around.... I'm not going anywhere Chloe,I love you and I always will"  
  
As he jogged away,something in Chloe forced her to her feet.  
Then tears started streaming down her face "Wait!!"  
  
Running behind,Chloe pleaded breathlessly  
"Philip please wait,I'm sorry"  
  
Philip was a few feet away,and he slowed but didn't turn around.  
  
"Please Philip" Chloe yelled one last time as she fell to her knees on the soft grass  
"Please I..I love you"  
  
Philip stopped,breathing heavily as he turned "What?"  
  
Chloe grabbed Philips hands as he helped her up.  
  
Running her hands through her soaking hair Chloe,shook nervously   
"I said..I love you"  
  
"Thats the first time you've-"  
  
"I know" Chloe replied softly  
"And I mean it Philip,I..I love you"  
  
Philip smiled wider than he ever had,wrapping his arms around Chloe.  
Chloe bit her lip as tears of joy fell down her cheeks.  
Neither wanting to let go,they stood in the rain for awhile.  
  
A little later they walked over to a bench and Philip put his arm around Chloe's shoulder.  
Chloe laid her head on Philip and closed her eyes.  
  
"So tomorrow" Philip began   
"Are you..do you..are you going to come to the big bash?"  
  
Chloe opened her eyes,and found Philips hand on hers.  
With a small squeeze,Chloe drew in a deep breath.  
  
"Tomorrow" she replied getting up,and backing away  
"I'll be there"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~Julia 


	7. Delerium

-Barely Breathing-  
chapter seven  
  
  
  
Philip Kiriakis stood leaning against the side of his car,it was raining but he didn't care.  
The only thing he did care about was who he was waiting for.  
It was friday afternoon and school had just let out.  
Pulling the hood of her jacket on,Chloe smiled as she spotted him in the parking lot.  
  
After she jogged over,Chloe kissed Philip softly on the lips and ran her hands through his wet,tousled hair.  
  
Philip opened the passengers side door  
"Ride,beautiful?"  
  
Chloe placed her hands on her hips,rolling her eyes  
"Oh I don't know..I was kinda looking forward to walking home,who knows I might get pneunmonia!"  
  
"Well suit yourself then" Philip joked,starting to close the door "I'll visit you in the hospital..that is if it doesn't interfere with basketball practice"  
  
"Philip!" Chloe replied with a grin  
  
"Yeah,yeah" Philip exclaimed laughing.  
  
The ride home was awkward,even though they'd both been joking around.  
They still hadn't talked about the one thing on both of their minds,his journal.  
As Philip pulled up in front of the Wesleys,neither said a word.  
After a few moments of sitting in an uncomfortable silence,Chloe decided to speak.  
  
"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow Kiriakis"  
  
Philip couldn't help but smile at her when she called him by his last name "Until then"  
  
"What time should I come over?"   
  
"Umm well I'll phone you tonight with the plans.." Philip replied   
"There's still a few things I have to work out"  
  
Chloe reached for the door handle,while leaning to kiss Philip on the cheek  
"Great,I'll be in all night I have a ton of studying to do...I want to get it all done early"  
  
Philip pulled Chloe close as she kissed his him,leaning his chin on her shoulder.  
Chloe smiled,not wanting to leave the safe feeling of his arms.  
  
With a slam the car door closed and Chloe walked around to the sidewalk.  
Philip put his hand to the glass of the window and Chloe stopped.  
Laying her hand on the other side of the cool glass,Chloe smiled.  
  
As he slowly pulled his hand away,Chloe ran up the sidewalk and under the protection of the porch.  
Light from inside peeked through the door as she slide inside her house.  
  
~  
  
  
Belle Black laid on the couch in the penthouse living room,reading out of the textbook on her lap.  
She looked up from her work as she heard someone coming down the staircase.  
Her brother Brady leaned to the side as he slowly made his way down,gripping the railing tightly.  
Belle smiled,secretly proud of the progress her brother was making.  
  
Brady raised his eyebrow,and gave his sister a knowing look   
"Belle don't think I don't know what your thinking right now"  
  
"Wow Brady thats quite a sentence" Belle replied with a laugh.  
  
"You know what I mean,you've got that 'Gee my brothers doing so good' look"  
  
"And whats wrong with that Brady?" Belle exclaimed happily   
"I do think your doing good,great in fact"  
  
"Yeah well-" Brady stopped himself short,remembering how upset his sister got when he started something  
"Nevermind,you want a drink or something?"  
  
"Sure,that'd be great Brady" Belle replied cheerfully  
  
"Two soda's coming up" Brady exclaimed as he disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
A few seconds later he reappeared with their drinks.  
  
"Here you go"  
  
"Thank you very much" Belle said as she took the soda.  
  
"So whats up with my favorite sister?" Brady asked dropping back onto the couch.  
  
Belle put her book to the side and took a drink  
"Just doing some homework"  
  
"Going to Phil's party tomorrow?" Brady asked cracking open his drink.  
  
"Oooh yeah it's going be a blast!" Belle replied excitedly   
"Parties at the his house are the best"  
  
Brady laughed at his sisters excitement  
"Anyone special going?"  
  
"Brady!" Belle blushed  
"Don't even say it,I know what your thinking"  
  
"What?" Brady replied with a grin  
"We both know who your so excited to see there"  
  
Belle grabbed a magazine from the end table and shot a glare at her brother  
"So how'd YOU know Philip was having a party anyway?"  
  
Brady pretended to be hurt  
"You don't think I'm cool enough to-"  
  
Belle cut him off,feeling bad  
"No Brady I didn't mean it that way"  
  
Brady laughed playfully hitting his sister with a pillow off the couch  
"I was invited actually,the only problem is I don't have a date,and I don't wanna go solo"  
  
"What Brady Black doesn't want to go alone?!?"  
Belles eyes widened,and she pretended to be shocked  
"Tough,bad boy Brady?"  
  
Brady grabbed the pillow again and laughed as he whacked her.  
  
Belle laughed,putting her hands up  
"Okay,okay"  
  
Brady stopped and leaned back with a yawn  
"Ah well there's a football game tomorrow I wanted to catch anyways"  
  
"No way Brady" Belle replied sitting up  
"I've got the perfect person for you"  
  
She leaned over and pulled her backpack off the floor  
"Lets see..its in here somewhere"  
  
"Forget it Belle,I'm not going out with one of your teeny bopper friends"  
  
"Brady shut up and listen for a second" Belle exclaimed quickly  
"I'm not going to let you sit inside and brood all day"  
  
"Okay mom" Brady groaned and rolled his eyes  
  
"And besides" Belle replied ignoring him  
"She's perfect for you!"  
  
"Well who is this perfect person?" Brady asked eyeing his sister  
  
"She's smart,and caring,and beautiful" Belle exclaimed cracking open her yearbook and pointing  
"And she's right here!"  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~Julia 


	8. Cry Your Name

-Barely Breathing-  
chapter eight  
  
  
  
"Well what do you think?" Belle asked as her brother stared at the yearbook photo.  
  
Brady Black,for once in his life was left speechless.  
As his fingers grazed the paper,he let out a sigh.  
Belle bit her lip nervously,at his reaction.  
  
"Okay big brother your starting to scare me," she replied a few seconds later  
"Please say something"  
  
"Uh," Brady mumbled taking a deep breath  
"It's just I can't believe that is who you choose as my perfect person"  
  
Belle closed the yearbook with a sigh  
"And why not?"  
  
~  
  
Chloe Lane let out a sigh of relief as she entered the empty house.  
A note taped to the back of the door fell to the floor beside her feet as she closed it.  
Leaning down Chloe read the piece of paper which was blurred from the puddle on the ground.  
  
'Dear Chloe  
  
Your mother and I have decided to eat out tonight but we left money on the kitchen table if you want to order something for dinner.  
I've got my cell phone with me if you need anything.  
Have a wonderful evening,see you soon.  
  
Love Craig'   
  
  
Chloe smiled to herself,sometimes she really wished Craig was her dad.  
He was so easy to get along with,he understood things.. .the way Nancy didn't.  
Suddenly her smile disappeared,just thinking of her mom gave her a crushing feeling in her heart.  
  
"No don't let her get you down," Chloe told herself looking around the empty room  
"You've finally got some time to yourself"  
  
With that the phone rang,startling her from her thoughts.  
  
"Hello," Chloe replied taking the phone with her onto the sofa  
  
"Hey,is this the right number?"  
  
"Well depends who your trying to get a hold of I guess," Chloe replied a bit agitated at the caller  
  
"I'm trying to reach the most beautiful girl at Salem High,"  
  
"Well then," Chloe replied with a sigh  
"I'm afraid you do have the wrong number"  
  
"I do?" a surprised reaction came back  
"Really,I thought this was Chloe Lane's residence"  
  
"No,no your looking for Belle Black perhaps,or..maybe-  
  
"No Chloe is the only girl at Salem High to catch my heart" the voice cut her off  
"But alas I have yet to catch hers"  
  
Chloe closed her eyes,unable to respond.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
Opening her eyes back up,Chloe bit her lip  
"Sorry Philip I'm just tired tonight,maybe I should talk to you in the morning"  
  
"Are you alright,I mean is everything okay at your house?"  
  
"Yeah Nancy,and Craig are out for the night why?" Chloe replied  
  
"Oh well I thought you might have had a fight with your mom or something," Philip exclaimed with a shrug  
"So your all alone?"  
  
"Perfectly," Chloe replied with a smile  
  
"Me too,but I'm actually getting tired of being alone"  
Philip answered with a yawn  
"It's fun to have the house to yourself for a week but  
after awhile I want someone I care about to talk to,you know?"  
  
Chloe's smile widened,knowing full well Philip was talking about her "Yeah"   
  
"Well I'll let you go get that sleep," Philip replied with a laugh "Have a good night Chloe"  
  
"You too Philip," Chloe exclaimed warmly  
"I'll phone you in the morning"  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it," Philip answered  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye" Chloe hung up the phone and ran her hands through her hair.  
  
Hoping to her feet Chloe walked to the stairs,stopping to grab a cd from the end table.  
Upstairs she put the cd in and walked to the bathroom to run a bubble bath.  
After liting a few candles,Chloe sank into the tub with a smile.  
The soft candlelight made her eyes feel heavy,so Chloe  
closed them and leaned back singing along to her favorite opera cd.  
  
~  
  
"Mimi Lockhart?!?" Brady repeated with suprise  
  
"Yeah Mimi is one of my best friends Brady,whats your problem with her?"  
  
"I have no problem with her," Brady replied easily  
"Mimi's great,but do you really think we're a good match?"  
  
"Sure you are," Belle exclaimed happily  
"She's great,and your great"  
  
"Belle it takes more than that to have chemistry," Brady replied rolling his eyes  
"Besides doesn't she have a boyfriend?"  
  
"As a matter of fact,no" Belle replied excitedly  
  
Suddenly Brady felt uneasy  
"I don't know if this is such a good idea Belle,what if she doesn't-  
  
"I probably shouldn't tell you this," Belle began,cutting her brother off   
"But she's had a crush on you since you came back from school"  
  
Belle sat back down,waiting for Brady to say something.  
  
"Well who could resist Brady Black?" Brady replied breaking into a grin  
  
Jumping back up,Belle started to skip away  
"I'm going to call her,she's going to be so happy"  
  
"What?Why-" before he could finish Belle was gone  
  
A couple minutes later Belle walked back down.  
She stopped at the bottom of the staircase not saying a word.  
Brady sat expectantly on the sofa,watching her as she  
walked over.  
Belle just sat back down with a magazine as though nothing had happened.  
Brady's smile faded as he realized what his sister was doing.  
  
"Alright,whats going on?" Brady asked,his eyes full of question and worry.  
  
"I have no idea what your talking about" Belle replied not looking up.  
  
"She doesn't want to go does she,I knew I shouldn't have even-   
  
"Gotcha!" Belle yelled with a laugh  
"You always think its so funny when you get people going,it isn't so funny now is it?"  
  
Brady's eyes widened in shock,he couldn't believe it  
"Belle"  
  
A slow smile began to form on Belle's face,then she jumped up and hugged her brother  
"She said yes Brady,she's really excited!"  
  
Hugging his sister back,Brady grinned  
"Well I guess I'm going to the party then"  
  
  
~TBC..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. And On A Rainy Night

-Barely Breathing-  
  
chapter nine  
  
Chloe sat on the edge of her bed running a brush through her long, dark, wet hair. Thinking about the previous days events, she smiled a little. As she stood up, Chloe stared at her reflection in the mirror. Across from her was a girl who was happy, truly happy for the first time and in love.  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen the phone rang loudly.  
  
Quickly pulling a housecoat on over her floor length, silky, black nightgown Chloe turned off the light and hurried down the staircase.  
  
Just as she reached for the cordless, it stopped ringing and the answering machine came on.  
  
*Beep*  
  
"Hello sweetie,  
  
Hope you're alright on your own tonight...  
  
Well Craig and I are going to stay for a few drinks, so we don't expect to be home for a couple hours.  
  
Don't stay up too late-I mean have a good night dear.  
  
Talk to you in the morning Chloe  
  
Bye"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes, it was obvious her mom had too much to drink and was more than her usual giddy self. Pouring herself a glass of milk, Chloe grabbed a cookie from the cupboard and headed back up to her room.  
  
Deciding to lay down a sleep for awhile, Chloe left the light off and took a bite of her cookie. As she walked through the doorway she stopped midway.  
  
Her eyes widening the glass slipped from her hand, and shattered on the floor.  
  
Outside the window a figure sat in the moonlight in her tree. Then there was a gentle tapping sound on the glass and a barely audible murmuring sound.  
  
Stepping over the broken glass, Chloe slowly went over to investigate. Pulling back the drapes she let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Chloe"  
  
Chloe unlocked the window and slid it open, then pulled the visitor inside.  
  
"Philip what are you doing here?" Chloe exclaimed under her breath, forgetting she was the only one home  
  
Philip looked around in the dark room, spotting Chloe sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
Joining her, he sat down.  
  
"Chloe," Philip replied in a low voice, then looked into her eyes "I wanted to talk to you about before, I mean I couldn't sleep with everything so messed up"  
  
Nodding, Chloe locked eyes with him and suddenly he lost his train of thought.  
  
"Philip," Chloe repeated, gently placing her hand on his shoulder "What is it?"  
  
"Sorry," Philip replied shaking his head "What I wanted to say was that we need to sort everything out about...before"  
  
"I think your right," Chloe exclaimed hesitantly "And I think we should start with your journal"  
  
"Okay," Philip nodded "I know what you read kinda freaked you out and I don't blame you for that..I mean I guess I would have been blown away if was shocked like that too"  
  
"I'm glad you understand Philip" Chloe shyly looked away "You know I love you and everything, its just I don't think I'm ready for something so...we're too young and we haven't been together long enough to know for sure...what I mean is-"  
  
"I do understand" Philip replied helping her out "And I agree, now at least..it's just sometimes I get sort of carried away I guess because, well I love you so much"  
  
Chloe smiled, her eyes watering a little "I love you too, and you don't know how much it means to me to finally be able to feel that"  
  
Pulling her close, Philip smiled back. Lips brushing, each began to breath deeply.  
  
Philip slowly pulled away and cleared his throat "Um I better go, before anything-"  
  
"No, don't" Chloe replied quickly with closed eyes and a strained voice "Please, I want you to stay"  
  
"You do?" Philip asked in shock "Are you sure?"  
  
Chloe sat for a moment still, as if seriously thinking it over, then she smiled and nodded.  
  
Her eyes opened wide, and she softly squeezed his hand "Yes, I'm sure..I've never been more sure"  
  
~  
  
Back at the penthouse Brady, and Belle laid on the couch in the dark watching a late night movie. The TV flickered, illuminating the siblings and the light tapping of raindrops could be heard on the windowpanes of the glass doors leading to the balcony.  
  
Rubbing his eyes, Brady pressed the indigo light on his watch. It read 5 after 3 AM.  
  
Turning his head he looked over to see his sister passed out, and lightly snoring.  
  
Brady stopped to smile at how angelic she looked then turned off the TV.  
  
"Belle," he whispered softly, gently shaking her "Tink the movie's over, time to go up"  
  
Belle stirred, and her eyes fluttered open "Brady? What time is it?"  
  
"A little after three" Brady replied standing up "I'm gonna crash, you going to head up too, or do you wanna stay here?"  
  
Belle squinted in the dark, then yawned "No, I'll go up to my room in a minute..night Brady"  
  
"'Nite Belle," Brady replied heading for the stairs "See ya in the morning"  
  
With a smile Belle clutched the pillow in her hand and stretched out "Yeah maybe then you can tell me what happened in the end of the movie, I kinda missed it"  
  
"Sure thing Tink," Brady slowly walked up the stairs "It was actually pretty good...for a chick flick"  
  
Belle laughed, then flopped back down into the comfy loveseat "Yeah it was, hey maybe we could rent it sometime and Mimi could come over..she loves those kinda movies"  
  
"Night Belle"  
  
~  
  
Philip was frozen, unsure of what to do or how to respond. All he could think was breath, remember to breath he told himself.  
  
Inching closer, Chloe slowly placed her hand on his cheek, and guided him to her lips.  
  
The kiss was passionate, full of love and desire. As they broke apart, Chloe softly ran her fingers through Philips hair and then wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly.  
  
She could feel him smile as she laid her chin on his shoulder. Barely audible, she whispered into his ear. His body shook a little as her warm breath covered his neck and the side of his face.  
  
"I want you to stay the night Philip"  
  
Paling a little, Philip considered pinching himself to make sure it wasn't a dream.  
  
Was the girl, no woman he loved really saying what he thought? He swallowed the lump in his throat, he had to admit he was a little bit nervous.  
  
"What about your parents?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Craig and Nancy won't be back for awhile, they called"  
  
Pushing aside his fear, Philip leaned in and kissed Chloe softly. As they parted, Chloe sat back for a moment and closed her eyes. She never felt so good, when he kissed her like that she could literally feel how much he cared for her. It was so honest and heartfelt, it was everything good and special in the world. It was then she was sure, absolutely with out a doubt sure she had made the right choice.  
  
"What about, um.." Chloe felt herself blush a little "Uh, protection?"  
  
Philip sat in a daze for a moment, he almost hadn't heard her being too busy thinking about the kiss.  
  
"Oh, no problem" he replied reaching into the pocket of his jeans, then pulling out a small, black package.  
  
"Uh, Philip?" Chloe exclaimed, wide eyed "Why do you..um...what I mean is..you just carry that around?"  
  
"Oh no, it's not that I thought.." Philip reddened "well it's just that ever since my dad caught us in the stables, he's made me carry one around...he says it makes him feel better"  
  
The corner of Chloe's mouth turned up into a grin, then she chuckled a little.  
  
"Yeah I know," Philip joined in on the laughter and then set the package on the nightstand "Talking about my dad is definitely a mood breaker"  
  
Both sat in silence for a moment, then Philip glanced over to see Chloe staring at him.  
  
Taking it as a sign that she wanted him to make the first move, he slid closer.  
  
"So," he replied leaning forward "Um..do you still want me to stay, because I don't want to do anything your not ready for..or that you are going to regret..just say the word-  
  
Chloe cut him off with a kiss, then sat back "No I want you to stay..that is if you want to"  
  
"I do," Philip replied looking into her eyes "But first I want to do something, so if you could get us a drink or something that would be great"  
  
"Sure," Chloe answered getting up "No problem, anything in particular you'd like?"  
  
"Anything is cool," Philip replied with a wink.  
  
TBC.... 


	10. Know You By Heart

-Barely Breathing-  
  
chapter ten  
  
As soon a she was gone, he quickly set to work.  
  
A few minutes later Chloe reappeared carrying a tray "Craig and Nancy had some leftover champagne from a party so I brought us some-  
  
Chloe trailed off as she looked around in surprise at her room, it looked breathtaking. Decorated with the wild flowers he had brought over as a present, Philip scattered petals on the floor surrounding the bed and over the sheets. Dozens of candles were lit on the windowsill, dresser, desk and around the room. On her pillow laid a tiny, black velvet box.  
  
At first her heart stopped thinking it could be an engagement ring but then she decided to hold any judgment until Philip explained.  
  
"Philip..it's beautiful"  
  
"I just wanted it to be special," Philip explained nervously running a hand through his hair.  
  
"It is," Chloe replied walking over to her bed "What's this?"  
  
Hesitantly she lifted it from the pillow, then opened the lid and gasped "It's incredible but-  
  
"It's just because I love you," Philip decided "Not anything else..read the inscription if don't believe me"  
  
Chloe felt a tear make its way down her cheek and lifted the band, sliding it on her finger with a smile.  
  
"Thank you," she replied hugging him "I love it"  
  
"I'm glad," Philip answered softly "Nothing makes me happier than to see you happy"  
  
"I know what you mean," Chloe replied taking him by the hand "I feel the same way"  
  
The radio was playing lightly on the CD player and from across the room they both recognized the song that started to play. Their song.  
  
With a smile, Philip pulled Chloe close to him and they began to dance slowly. As he slid his arms around her waist, she took the opportunity to rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
At first he kissed her softly on the cheek, a gentle and innocent gesture.  
  
It made her melt how sweet and soft it was, and in turn she returned with a passionate kiss of her own. And before they knew it, they had danced their way to the edge of her bed.  
  
Chloe stood there still for a moment looking into Philips eyes. After a few seconds she leaned back, pulling him with her by the collar of his shirt. As she felt his arms encircle her, holding her tightly she smiled feeling safe. Closing her eyes, she turned her head a little and Philip glanced at her. She looked beautiful to him, her long, dark hair cascading on the light comforter under her. Her eyes shone in the moonlight, her tanned skin glowed  
  
"Philip what's the matter?" Chloe asked self-consciously "Why are you staring?"  
  
"You just look so incredible" Philip replied in a soft voice "You always do"  
  
Chloe blushed, then looked up at him "Well then I guess it's alright for me to say you look amazing tonight"  
  
"It's never a bad thing to hear" Philip laughed.  
  
Quickly leaning up, Chloe clasped Philips face with both hands pulling him down with a fiery kiss. Philip placed feverish kisses on her neck then she met that with a nibble on his earlobe, to which he moaned. With slightly trembling fingers, Chloe unbuttoned his shirt, and then slid it off his shoulders.  
  
In the candlelight she paused to look at his body as if it were the first time. Next she ran her fingertips down his back and then softly her hands grazed over the soft skin of his chest. His lips connected with her collarbone as he gently and slowly tugged at the silky straps of her gown. As his fingertips grazed her skin she shivered then the straps fell to her sides.  
  
"Philip I love you," she moaned softly, breathing warmly into his hair.  
  
Philip held her close, his cheek pressing against hers "I love you Chloe"  
  
His heart raced and being so close he could practically hear and feel hers beating quickly too. Feeling short of breath he reached over and poured them each a glass of champagne.  
  
Both eagerly gulped down their glasses as if extremely thirsty. Chloe immediately began to feel warmer, her cheek flushing. Philip felt himself loosening up, his muscles liquefying  
  
Looking down, Chloe slowly unbuttoned his pants and then he kicked them to the floor.  
  
Both crawled under the covers, and then exchanged looks.  
  
"Wow, your bed is really comfortable" Philip replied nervously breaking the silence.  
  
Chloe smiled and then snuggled in "Yeah I'm kind of nervous too"  
  
Philip grinned back "Well I guess it's only natural to be a little afraid, I mean before we were pretty scared too..but there's nothing to worry about really, we trust each other right?"  
  
"Yes," Chloe answered inching closer "I think we do"  
  
Wrapping his arms around her, Philip placed a kiss on her cheek "I've never wanted anything more"  
  
"Me either," Chloe agreed, with a nod "This is definitely right"  
  
~  
  
Belle Black laid restlessly in her bed in the dark room. Ever since she'd tried to get back to sleep her mind kept racing about the next day. Sleepily rubbing her eyes, she groaned.  
  
It was getting close to morning and she desperately wanted to get some sleep. If only she could stop herself from her mind wandering to all the possible things that could happen at the pool party and they all centered around Shawn. Sandwiching her head between two pillows she squeezed her eyes shut and wished away her insomnia.  
  
Next door, Brady Black lightly snored. A smile crept onto his face and it was apparent he was dreaming. Unknowingly he shivered a little from the cool breeze that came in from the open window next to his bed. He stirred a bit then pulled his black comforter up around his neck with a content grin.  
  
~  
  
Across town Chloe and Philip woke up to the sound of feet shuffling, laughter, then the door shut downstairs. Opening her eyes Chloe looked down to see herself wrapped only in a white sheet, her comforter bunched up at the end of her bed. She smiled a little when she realized it wasn't just a dream and looked over. Next to her Philip stirred, his eyelashes fluttering.  
  
"Philip wake up," Chloe exclaimed urgently, realizing her parents were finally home "Quick Philip, I think that Craig and Nancy"  
  
As his eyes shot open, Philip felt his heart drop. Quickly struggling to untangle himself from the sheets he fell to the floor with a thump. Then he reddened, realizing he was still naked.  
  
"Ahh," he cringed, desperately trying to hurry into his boxers and gather up his clothes scattered in the room.  
  
As he heard footsteps on the stairs, he bolted for the window and Chloe watched with an amused look on her face. Philip couldn't help but break into a smile of his own as he noticed Chloe smirking at him.  
  
"Oh you think this is funny do you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow "Well you won't when your mom and Craig find us together"  
  
Sliding one leg out, Philip stopped then rushed over to give Chloe one last kiss goodbye.  
  
"Thanks for last night," Philip offered a warm smile "It was the best night of my life"  
  
"Mine too, I'm really glad we made the right decision" Chloe added with a sincere look "Now get out of here before it's your last"  
  
Philip pulled his shirt on and slid outside just in time. Nancy peeked her head in the door looking around the dark room, she could of swore she heard voices. Seeing Chloe was fast asleep, bundled in a sea of blankets she smiled, and then gently closed the door behind her.  
  
Philip raised a hand to wave goodbye, from his spot sitting on the tree limb. Chloe smiled then went to sleep. Hopping down, Philip jogged off into the night.  
  
TBC.... 


End file.
